De uitverkorene
by Nederlandse boeken
Summary: Thor en Anna hebben 3 kinderen. 1 van hun is Buffy de vampier doder. Loki en Elsa hebben zelf ook een paar kinderen gekregen. Wat gebeurt er als haar ouders er achter komen. Wat gebeurt als Buffy er achter komt dat Bor de stad heeft vervloekt. En waarom vraagt de man die zich zelf de Doctor noemt naar Engelen wat volgens hem standbeelden zijn die bewegen als je niet kijkt.
1. titel

**Dit is het vervolg op Een gevaarlijk spel.**

Hoofdstuk 1: Het Begin


	2. hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1: Het begin.

8 jaar na de gebeurtenissen van Een gevaarlijk spel trouwen Thor en Anna met elkaar.

1 jaar later trouwen Loki en Elsa met elkaar en krijgen Thor en Anna hun eerste kind en ze noemde haar Buffy.

Thor en Anna hadden als achternaam Summers. Loki en Elsa hadden als achternaam Pond.

1 jaar later kregen Loki en Elsa een tweeling en ze noemden hun Amalia en Jane.

1 jaar later kregen Thor en Anna weer en dochter en ze noemde haar Rose.

2 jaar later kregen Thor en Anna nog een dochter en ze noemde haar Dawn.

2 jaar later kregen Loki en Elsa een dochter en ze noemde haar Sneeuwwitje.

In het jaar 2026 is Buffy 4 jaar oud en is Rose 2 en Dawn pas net geboren. Amy en Jane zijn 3 jaar oud. Buffy en Jane deden echt alles samen, maar als Buffy 8 is en Jane 9 krijgt Jane de griep. Op het moment dat Jane sterft is Buffy er bij en Jane roept de hele tijd "Haal hem van mij af!" Maar Buffy ziet niemand. In paniek roept Buffy "Pap, mam er gebeurt iets met Jane en dan hoort ze in eens gepiep van het apparaat komen wat Jane's hartslag bijhoudt. De verpleegsters komen meteen naar Jane toe en proberen haar te reanimeren, maar het is te laat en Jane is dood. Buffy's ouders en Elsa, Loki en Amalia komen binnen. Anna en Thor gaan Buffy knuffelen terwijl ze zit te huilen om dat ze zojuist de dood van haar nicht heeft meegemaakt. Elsa, Loki en Amalia gaan naar Jane's bed toe en beginnen met huilen. En zo begint het verhaal.


	3. hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2: Welkom in Sunny Dale.

In het jaar 2037 is Buffy 15 jaar, Rose 13 jaar en Dawn 11 jaar.

Amalia die wel eens Amy wordt genoemd is 14 jaar en sneeuwwitje is 9 jaar.

Buffy en Rose gaan nadat Buffy de gymzaal van de middelbare school waar ze eerst naar toe gingen in de fik had gezet naar de middelbare school in Sunny Dale. Ze zijn met hun gezin naar Sunny Dale verhuist en dat licht in de van Bristol.

Buffy en Rose hadden vandaag met hun ouders een gesprek met de directeur.

"Hallo mevrouw en meneer Summers. Ik ben de directeur ." Zei de directeur "Gaan jullie maar lekker zitten op deze stoelen."

Toen gingen ze met zijn allen op de stoelen zitten.

"Zo te zien is Rose de slimste van jullie twee aangezien zij dus geen gymzaal in de fik heeft gestoken en zij wat beter cijfers heeft dan Buffy." Zei de directeur. "Voor de duidelijkheid wij tolereren geen studenten die de school in de fik steken."

"Ik moest het wel doen de gymzaal zat vol met vam... motten." Zei Buffy. Buffy had donker blond gekruld haar, een getinte huidsleur, bruine ogen, ze droeg een zwart topje met aan de boven kant 1 blauw met witte streep, ze droeg ook een blauwe rok en had zwarte schoenen met hakken aan.

"Als je het nu maar niet doet Buffy anders komen we in de problemen en moeten we alweer naar een andere school." Zei Rose. Rose had kort gekruld donker blond haar, bruine ogen, ze droeg een spijker jasje, een blouse, een spijkerbroek, en zwarte gympen.

"Ik hoop dat jullie een goeie tijd op onze school krijgt." Zei de directeur.

Toen liep het gezin met zijn allen naar buiten en zei Thor "Veel plezier op jullie nieuwe school meiden en Buffy raak deze keer niet in de problemen."

"Oke, pa." Zei Buffy.

"Doei." Zeiden Thor en Anna.

"Doei." Zeiden Rose en Buffy.

"Aan de kant mensen!" Riep een jongen op een skate board met zwart krullend haar, bruine ogen, een getinte huidskleur, hij droeg een zwarte trui met rode mouwen, een zwarte broek en bruine schoenen. Toen viel de jongen van zijn skate board en zijn skate board ging verder tot dat het botste tegen de voeten van de directeur. Toen zei de directeur "Meneer Harris u krijgt u skate board weer terug aan het eind van dit schooljaar.". "Maar meneer." Zei de jongen die met zijn achternaam Harris heet. "Geen gemaar of je krijgt hem pas terug als je slaagt." Zei de directeur die daarna met de skate board naar zijn kantoor liep.

Toen zei een meisje met lang stijl rood haar, donker bruine ogen, ze droeg een kralen ketting met rode, gele en blauwe kralen, een rood shirt, een zwarte broek en bruine laarsjes "Xander ik had toch zo gezegd dat je niet moet gaan skaten in de gang."

Toen zei de jongen die dus kennelijk Xander heet "Weet ik Willow, maar ik wou alleen maar indruk maken op de meisjes en zo te zien is dat niet gelukt."

Toen liep Buffy op Xander en Willow af en Zei "Hallo ik ben Buffy en ik ben nieuw hier."

"Hallo ik ben Xander en dit is Willow." Zei Xander .

"Kennen jullie iemand die in klas 3c zit?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Zit jij dan bij ons in de klas?" Vroeg Willow.

"Als jullie in klas 3c zitten wel." Zei Buffy.

"Ik moet alleen nog samen met mijn zusje Rose onze boeken in de school bibliotheek ophalen en ik weet niet waar dat is." Zei Buffy.

"Wij kunnen jullie er wel brengen." Zei Willow.

"Mooi dan haal ik even mijn zusje." Zei Buffy en toen lipe Buffy naar Rose toe en zei "Rose kom je mee naar de school bibliotheek met een paar andere kinderen uit mijn klas?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Oke." Zei Rose.

Toen liepen Rose en Buffy naar Willow en Xander en liepen ze met zijn vieren naar de school bibliotheek.

Even later waren ze in de bibliotheek. Buffy en Rose liepen naar de balie.

Buffy zei "Hallo ik ben Buffy en dit is mijn zusje Rose en wij komen onze boeken ophalen."

"Mijn naam is Giles en als je momentje hebt pak ik jullie boeken." Zei Giles en even later kwam hij terug met een groot dik boek waarop vampyr stond en toen zei hij "Ik ben jouw nieuwe wachter."

"Meneer waarom zegt u dit waar mijn zusje bij is?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Omdat ik toevallig weet dat jij Rose hebt gered van een vampier en dat ze weet dat jij de doder bent." Zei Giles.

"Maar ik wil het niet meer zijn dus zeg tegen die bazen van jouw dat ik er mee stop, zodat ik een normaal leven kan lijden." Zei Buffy.

"Dat kan ik niet Buffy, want jij bent de enige doder op de hele wereld en je kunt er alleen maar mee stoppen als je dood bent." Zei Giles die daarna Buffy het zware boek overhandigde.

Buffy begreep dat dus onmogelijk kan stoppen met doder zijn dus liep zei "En krijgen Rose en ik nog onze schoolboeken of mag een doder soms niet naar school."

"Oh ja, wacht even dan kom ik zo terug met jullie schoolboeken." Zei Giles die toen weer naar achteren liep en even later weer terug kwam, maar deze keer met hun schoolboeken "Asjeblieft en ga vanavond in Sunnydale op de uitkijk staan voor vampiers en demonen en als je er een ziet dood ze dan begrepen."

"Jahaa." Zei Buffy "En waarom trouwens in Sunnydale en niet in Londen.

"Omdat Sunnydale boven de hellemond ligt." Zei Giles

Toen Buffy en Rose hun boeken hadden gepakt stopten ze die gauw in hun tas en Buffy ging op zoek naar Xander en Willow terwijl Rose naar haar kluisje liep om daar haar boeken te stoppen.

Na een paar minuten vond Buffy Xander en Willow bij de enige 2 computers in de hele bibliotheek.

"He, ik ga mijn boeken in mijn kluisje doen lopen jullie met mij mee, want dan kunnen we daarna ook meteen naar de wiskunde les." Zei Buffy.

"Oh, oké en als je even wacht kan ik de computer afsluiten." Zei Willow.

"En dan kunnen we na jouw kluisje naar de zogenaamde martelling dat ook wel bekend staat als wiskunde." Zei Xander.

Na een paar minuten Had Willow de computer afgesloten en toen liepen ze samen met Buffy naar Buffy's kluisje.

Buffy deed in haar kluisje al haar schoolboeken behalve die van wiskunde.

"Oké, jongens de marteling kan beginnen." Zei Buffy.

Na en half uur ging de bel en dat betekende dat de school was afgelopen.

Buffy liep naar de fietsenstalling en wachtte daar op Rose.

Toen Rose bij Buffy stond pakte ze samen hun fietsen en fietsten naar huis.

Na een paar minuten stonden ze voor de deur van hun huis. Buffy pakte de huissleutels uit haar tas en opende de deur.

Toen ze binnen waren moesten ze meteen de tafel dekken voor het avondeten.

Na een paar minuten was de tafel gedekt.

"En hoe was jullie eerste dag op jullie nieuwe school?" Vroeg Thor.

"Goed. Vooral omdat Buffy niks verkeerds heeft gedaan zoals de gymzaal in de fik steken." Zei Rose

"Je zit toch niet in de problemen Buffy." Zei Anna

"En hebben jullie al vrienden gemaakt?" Zei Thor.

"Ja." Zeiden Buffy en Rose.

Toen ze klaar waren met eten zei Dawn "Mam ik ben moe."

"Gaan jullie maar slapen." Zei Anna.

Terwijl Rose en Dawn zich gereed maakte om naar bed te gaan pakte Buffy een paar houten staken uit een verborgen vakje in de klerenkast.

Toen Buffy de houten staken in een tasje had gestopt klom ze uit de raam van haar slaapkamer en pakte haar fiets. Op dit soort momenten was Buffy blij dat Sunnydale in de buurt van Londen ligt. Ze stapte op haar fiets en fietste naar Sunnydale.

Na een paar minuten kwam Buffy in Sunnydale en zag ze na een tijdje een kroeg waar op een bord in grote letters Bronze stond.

Toen dacht Buffy _Het is nog vroeg in de avond en in die kroeg zullen vast wel een paar vampiers zitten._

Maar in plaats van een vampier kwam ze iemand anders tegen of toch niet.

"Hé, heet jij Buffy?" Vroeg een bleke man, met bruin haar, hij droeg zwarte kleren en had bruine ogen.

"Ja. Hoe wist u mijn naam en wie bent u?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ik heet Angel en dat meisje met lang rood haar bij de bar zei hoe je heet. Ik heb een cadeautje voor je." Zei Angel.

"Ik zie jouw pas voor het eerst en je hebt meteen een cadeautje voor me. Is dat niet verdacht." Zei Buffy.

"Neem het nauw maar aan doder." Zei Angel.

"Zal ik je nog een keer zien en hoe weet je dat ik de doder ben?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ik heb mijn bronnen waar dat uit blijkt dat jij de doder bent en kun je gewoon het cadeautje aannemen, want ik heb haast." Zei Angel.

"Oké." Zei Buffy en nadat ze dat zei pakte het cadeautje uit zijn handen en maakte het toen open. In het cadeautje zat een ketting met een gouden kruis. "Het is mooi bedankt."

"Ik dacht dat je het wel kon gebruiken aangezien vampiers niet tegen kruisen kunnen." Zei Angel.

"Ja bedankt." Zei Buffy die de ketting om haar nek deed.

"Tot de volgende keer als die komt." Zei Angel.

"Doei." Zei Buffy en toen liep Angel weg.

Buffy liep toen naar de bar waar Willow zat en vroeg "Hoi Willow heb jij tegen Angel gezegd hoe ik heet?"

"Wie is de engel?" Vroeg Willow.

"Dat is een bleke man, met zwarte kleren, bruine ogen en bruin haar. Hij vroeg aan je hoe ik heet en zijn naam is Angel." Zei Buffy.

"Sorry, Buffy maar niemand vroeg aan mij hoe jij heet." Zei Willow.

"Dan heeft hij dus tegen mij gelogen." Zei Buffy.

"Jij woont toch in Londen?" Vroeg Willow.

"Ja, hoezo?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Wat doe je dan zo laat dan nog in Sunnydale?" Vroeg Willow.

"Ik wou Sunnydale gaan verkennen en toen kwam ik deze kroeg tegen en daarna kwam ik Angel tegen die mij deze ketting gaf." Zei Buffy.

"Buffy als je niet erg vind ga ik nu met Xander naar huis lopen." Zei Willow.

"Dat vind ik niet erg hoor, maar waar staat hij dan?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Daar bij de uitgang." Zei Willow.

"Doei." Zei Buffy.

"Doei." Zei Willow.

Toen Buffy en Xander weg waren ging Buffy ook weg en na een tijdje kwam ze een kerkhof tegen. Buffy dacht: _Hé, daar heb je Xander en Willow en naast hun lopen 2 mensen die misschien wel vampiers kunnen zijn._

**Op de stoep waar Willow en Xander lopen.**

"Hé, willen jullie met ons mee lopen?" Vroeg een meisje met kort blond haar, blauwe ogen, bleke huid, ze droeg een blauwe trui, een zwarte spijkerrok en zwarte schoenen.

Toen draaide Xander en Willow zich om.

"Wie zijn jullie?" Vroeg Willow.

"Ik ben Elizabeth en dit is mijn broer Luke en wij zijn nieuw in deze stad en wij willen graag onze overleden ouders bezoeken in het mausoleum." Zei Elizabeth.

"Oké." Zeiden Willow en Xander.

Toen liepen ze met zijn vieren naar het mausoleum.

**Op de stoep waar Buffy loopt.**

Buffy zag Willow en Xander met een meisje met blond haar en een jongen met blond haar, een blauwe trui en een zwarte broek naar het mausoleum lopen en wist toen meteen dat het vampiers waren, want het is toch vreemd om s 'avonds laat nog naar het mausoleum te gaan.

Buffy liep ook de kant uit van Willow en Xander.

Toen Willow en Xander met de 2 vampiers het mausoleum in waren gegaan sloop Buffy heel zachtjes naar binnen en kon zien dat de vampiers al hun vampier gezicht hadden om hun te gaan bijten en dat er uit een van de graven een andere vampier probeerde uit te komen.

Buffy pakte een houten staak uit haar tas en rende op de vampier bij Willow af.

Buffy schopte de vampier bij Willow weg en riep "Willow en Xander maak dat jullie weg komen!"

Xander zag wat er met het gezicht van Xander was gebeurt en toen rende hij samen met Willow het mausoleum uit.

Luke stormde op Buffy af en greep haar bij hals.

Buffy trapte toen zo hard als ze maar kon in zijn kruis waardoor de vampier op de grond viel.

Buffy zag dat de vampier die in het graf zat er al uit geklommen was.

Buffy rende naar de vampier toe en duwde met al haar kracht de houten staak in zijn hart.

Nadat ze dat had gedaan loste de vampier in as op.

Toen Buffy rond keek om te kijken waar de andere vampiers waren zag ze dat een van de vampiers een jongen met 2 gaten in zijn nek meesleurde naar de uitgang.

Buffy rende achter de vampier aan maar struikelde over een boomwortel die door een gaatje in de muur stak.

Toen Buffy was opgestaan waren de vampier en de jongen weg.

Buffy keek op haar horloge en zag dat het tijd was om weer naar huis te gaan.

**Ergens onder Sunnydale.**

"Meester we hebben voedsel voor u meegenomen en hij smaakt verrukkelijk." Zei Luke.

"Je hebt er van gegeten." Zei een vampier met bloed rode ogen, hij droeg alleen maar zwarte kleren en zwarte schoenen.

"Jullie zien mij vast als jullie puppy die de restjes krijgt." Zei de meester.

"Sorry meester maar de jongen wekte tegen en de doder kwam binnen dus we moesten opschieten." Zei Elisabeth.

"Breng hem maar hier , maar de volgende keer als jullie dit doen gaan jullie dood. Is dat duidelijk." Zei de meester.

"Ja, meester." Zeiden Elisabeth en Luke.


	4. hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3: De oogst.

"Buffy, opstaan het is tijd voor school!" Riep Anna.

"Ik kom zo. Ik moet alleen nog even tandenpoetsen en omkleden!" Riep Buffy.

"Wel opschieten!" Riep Anna.

"Ja!" Riep Buffy die bezig was met omkleden.

Na een paar minuten was ze klaar met omkleden en ging ze omkleden.

Toen ze benden was voor het ontbijt zei Thor "Buffy gaat alles goed met je. Je ziet er nog al moe uit."

"Alles gaat goed met me papa. Dus daar hoef je geen zorgen over te maken." Zei Buffy die aan haar ontbijt begon.

Na het ontbijt pakte Buffy en Rose hun fietsen en vertrokken naar school.

Onderweg vroeg Rose "Heb je vannacht een paar vampiers gedood?"

"Eentje maar en de andere waren gevlucht met een jongen." Zei Buffy.

"Ga je hem zoeken?" Vroeg Rose.

"Ja". Zei Buffy.

"Mag ik je daar mee helpen?" Vroeg Rose.

"Nee, dat is veel te gevaarlijk voor jouw." Zei Buffy.

"Wanneer mag ik je dan wel helpen?" Vroeg Rose.

"Als je 15 bent." Zei Buffy.

"Maar wie gaat je nu dan helpen?" Vroeg Rose.

"Ik ga aan Giles, Willow en Xander om hulp vragen." Zei Buffy.

"En hoe ga je dan tegen hun zeggen dat je de doder bent zonder hun te laten denken dat je gek bent?" Vroeg Rose.

"Giles is mijn nieuwe wachter. Willow en Xander heb ik gered van een vampier en Angel wist het al toen ik hem voor het eerst zag en hij wist zelfs hoe ik heette." Zei Buffy.

"Wie is Angel en hoe kan hij jouw naam weten zonder dat jullie elkaar ooit ontmoet hebben?" Vroeg Rose.

"Angel is een heeft een huid net zo bleek als onze oom, bruin haar, bruine ogen en draagt alleen maar zwarte kleren en hoe hij wist hoe ik heet weet ik nog steeds niet en hij beweerde iets over dat hij een of andere bron te heeft waaruit blijkt dat ik de doder ben." Zei Buffy.

"Vertrouw je hem?" Vroeg Rose.

"Dat weet ik niet." Zei Buffy.

Toen was het de rest van hun reis naar Sunnydale High stil.

Na een paar minuten kwamen ze op het schoolplein aan en toen gingen ze hun fietsen parkeren op het schoolplein.

Toen de bel ging gingen Buffy en Rose naar hun klas lokaal.

**In de pauze.**

"Willow en Xander willen jullie even met mij naar de bibliotheek lopen, want ik moet jullie iets vertellen en het heeft te maken met dat ding wat gisteren gebeurde." Zei Buffy.

"Oké, Buffy." Zeiden Xander en Willow en toen liepen ze samen met Buffy naar de bibliotheek.

**In de bibliotheek.**

"Hé, Giles ik moet je wat vertellen over toen ik op Patrouilje ging gisteren, maar eerst moet ik je wat vertellen tegen Willow en Xander" Zei Buffy.

"Willow en Xander ik ben de doder en die moet alle vampiers en demonen doden." Zei Buffy.

"Buffy waarom zeg je dat tegen hun!" Riep Giles.

"Omdat ik hun gisteren heb gered van 3 vampiers alleen er bleek nog een jongen in de mausoleum te zitten en die is gebeten en daarna ontvoert door hun en ik wil hem nu gaan zoeken." Zei Buffy.

"Oh, je bedoelt Jesse." Zei Willow.

"Wacht was onze vriend Jesse daar of bedoelde je die vreemde Jesse." Zei Xander.

"Onze vriend Jesse, trouwens er is maar 1 Jesse op deze hele school." Zei Willow.

"Ik probeerde komisch te zijn." Zei Xander.

"Xander dit is verre van komisch." Zei Buffy.

"Inderdaad en ik vind dat jullie nu moeten beginnen met zoeken." Zei Giles.

"Oké zullen we beginnen in het riool." Zei Buffy.

"Moet het nouw echt het riool zijn?" Vroeg Xander.

"Meestal verstoppen de vampiers zich op plekken waar het donker is en het lijkt me niet dat ze toen wij weg waren weer het mausoleum in waren gegaan." Zei Buffy.

Willow en Xander keken elkaar met vragende blikken aan en zeiden daarna "Oké, we doen het."

"Mooi. Giles als de directeur vraagt waar we zijn zeg dan dat wij boeken voor je aan het halen zijn." Zei Buffy en toen liepen ze de bibliotheek uit.

**Op het schoolplein.**

"Hé, mevrouw Summers, mevrouw Rosenberg en meneer Harris, waar zijn jullie van plan heen te gaan?" Vroeg de directeur.

"Wij gaan even wat boeken ophalen voor Giles." Zei Willow.

"Ik ga het even bij meneer Giles na vragen en als het niet waar is bel ik jullie ouders," Zei de directeur "is dat duidelijk."

"Ja directeur." Zeiden Buffy, Xander en Willow.

Toen liep de directeur de school in.

**In de schoolbibliotheek.**

"Meneer Giles is het waar dat mevrouw Summers, mevrouw Rosenberg en meneer Haris voor jouw schoolboeken moesten ophalen." Zei de directeur.

"Ja, hoor." Zei Giles

"Wil je het de volgende keer even bij mij melden," Zei de directeur "voordat je de leerlingen de school uit stuurt zonder mijn toestemming."

"Ik zal het de volgende keer wel doen" Zei Giles.

Daarna liep de directeur de schoolbibliotheek uit.

**Op de straat.**

"Moeten we dot nou echt doen," Zei Xander "ik bedoel het stinkt daar een uur in de wind letterlijk."

"Tenzij jullie een ander plek waar het overdag ook donker is behalve het mausoleum," Zei Buffy "dan moet je nu zeggen.

"Weet je zeker dat we hier niet erg mee in de problemen komen?" Vroeg Willow.

"Als niemand ons ziet en we Jesse hebben gered," Zei Buffy "kan ons niets gebeuren."

"Zullen we nu maar het riool in gaan voordat de school al weer is afgelopen en de directeur door heeft dat wij dus eigenlijk geen boeken gingen halen." Zei Xander.

"Dat lijkt mij wel oké." Zei Buffy die toen de putdeksel optilde en het daarna op de straat neerlegde.

"Dames gaan voor." Zei Xander.

Toen klommen Willow en Buffy via de ladder naar benden.

Toen keek Xander gauw even of iemand ze gezien had en daarna ging hij ook via de ladder het riool in.

"Voor een riool zou je verwachten dat het er erger stinkt vind je niet." Zei Xander.

"Ik denk dat deze riool een lange tijd niet meer gebruikt word." Zei Willow.

"Hoezo denk je dat?" Vroeg Xander.

"Nou er hangen fakkels aan de muren van zand." Zei Willow.

"Stil, ik denk dat ik een stem hoor." Fluisterde Buffy.

Toen werd het een tijdje stil en konden ze inderdaad een stem horen.

Buffy, Xander en Willow liepen in de richting van de stem.

Na een tijdje kwamen ze uit op een plek, waar een paar vampiers stond, waarvan eentje in zwarte kleren op een vreemd symbool stond en hij zag er wat anders uit dan de rest en tussen de 2 vampiers die Willow, Xander een Jesse gisteren aanvielen stond Jesse.

Toen zei de vreemde vampier in het midden: "Het is bijna tijd voor de oogst volgelingen en door dat ritueel zullen wij genoeg kracht hebben om de hellemond te open en dan staat niets ons nog meer in de weg."

"Maar meester, hoe zit het dan met de doder ?" Vroeg Elisabeth.

"Zij word mijn avondmaal." Zei de vreemde vampier die dus kennelijk de meester.

Toen deed Buffy een paar stappen naar voren en riep: "Oh ja joh, want daar zou ik niet zo zeker van zijn!"

"Nieuwe volgeling!" Riep de meester "Grijp de doder."

Toen veranderde Jesse's gezicht in dat van een vampier en rende toen naar de doder.

Buffy zocht gauw in haar tas naar een houtenstaak, maar tot haar grote schrik kwam ze er achter dat ze vergeten was er een paar houten staken in te oden.

Buffy Riep "Rennen"

Buffy, Willow en Xander rende zo gauw als ze maar konden naar de ladder waar ze ook het riool mee in wouden komen, terwijl Jesse hun zat te volgen.

Toen ze eindelijk weer op de straat stonden deed Buffy de putdeksel er weer op en rende toen weg, maar er bleef een opening tussen zitten.

Jesse stak zijn hand er tussen, maar door het zonlicht begon zijn hand te roken en toen deed hij heel snel weer zijn hand weg.

**S' avonds bij Buffy thuis.**

"Buffy de directeur had gebeld en zei dat je voor meneer Giles boeken ging halen." Zei Thor.

"Oh, ik Klopt gegevens." Zei Buffy.

"en waarom had je dat dan gedaan?" Vroeg Anna.

"Ehh... er was niemand anders die het wou doen en ik wou hem niet teleur stellen." Zei Buffy.

"Papa wil je me voor het slapen gaan voor lezen?" Vroeg Dawn.

"Oké, pompoentje." Zei Thor.

"Hé, waarom hebben wij geen bijnaam." Zeiden Rose en Buffy.

"Omdat jullie de oudste zijn." Zei Anna.

**Wat voor de bronze.**

"Kun je dit keer me de waarheid vertellen over hoe je weet dat ik Buffy ben?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Helaas kan ik dat niet en als ik je zou vertellen en je vader zou er achter komen dan slaat hij mij kapot met zijn hamer of hij schiet een paar bliksem stralen op mij af." Zei Angel.

"Hé, hoe weet jij van mijn vader?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Dat weet ik van geheimen bronnen." Zei Angel.

"Ga je me ooit vertellen wie je geheimen bronnen zijn of blijft dat geheim?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Jij bent echt net zo nieuwsgierig als je moeder of niet soms." Zei Angel.

"Laat me raden je geheime bronnen hebben je zeker verteld over mijn hele familie." Zei Buffy.

"Ja dat klopt." Zei Angel.

"Ik moet maar eens naar binnen gaan." Zei Buffy.

"Tot de volgende keer." Zei Angel.

"Het zelfde." Zei Buffy.

Toen liep ze de Bronze in.

Na een tijdje liep ze langs een deur die uitkwam op een donker steegje.

Buffy hoorde een stem en dacht dat het een vampier was.

Buffy pakte een houten staak en trok de deur open.

Toen ze zag dat het de populairste en gemeenste meisje van de hele school was deed ze gauw haar hand omlaag en zei: Hallo Cordelia."

"Hallo Buffy." Zei Cordelia. "Mag ik vragen waarom je een houten staak vast hebt."

"Eh .. het lag op de grond en als iemand er op valt raakt de persoon nog serieus verwond." Zei Buffy.

"Oké.. doei Buffy." Zei Cordelia.

"Doei." Mompelde Buffy die keek naar de meisjes die allemaal achter Cordelia aanliepen.

Toen deed Buffy de deur weer dicht en draaide zich om.

Na een tijdje zag ze Willow en Xander.

Terwijl Buffy naar hun toe liep hoopte ze dat ze niet hadden gezien wat daarnet gebeurt was.

"Hij, Buffy." Zei Willow.

"Hij." Zei Buffy.

"En hebben je al een vampier gedood deze avond?" Vroeg Xander.

"Nee, maar ik heb wel bijna Cordelia vermoord." Zei Buffy.

"We hebben het gehoord." Zei Willow.

Toen werd de deur die Buffy een tijdje geleden had open gedaan ineens open getrapt en kwam er een erg gespierde vampier uit die riep: "Niemand verlaat dit gebouw totdat we een paar sullige mensen hebben meegenomen is dat duidelijk!"

Nadat de vampier dat riep stopte de muziek meteen en stond iedereen behalve Buffy aan de grond vast genageld.

"Dus jij denkt dat je in je ukkie de Bronze kan veroveren." Zei Buffy die naar de vampier toe liep.

"Natuurlijk denk ik dat, want niemand hier houd me tegen zelfs jij niet." Zei de vampier.

"In je dromen." Zei Buffy die toen een harde mep aan de vampier gaf.

"Dus jij bent het meisje waar de meester het over had." Zei de vampier die Buffy probeerde te slaan, maar Buffy ontweek die op tijd en sprong toen op de podium.

De band die aan het spelen was rende toen zo gauw mogelijk de podium af.

De vampier stormde toen woest op Buffy af en gaf haar een klap terwijl Buffy een lampje achter het raam aandeed zodat het leek dat de zon was opgekomen.

De vampier dook meteen weg.

Buffy stormde op de vampier af terwijl hij erachter kwam dat het maar een lamp was.

De vampier trapte Buffy door het raam.

Buffy stond gauw op en zei "De zon komt pas op om half zes."

De vampier rende op Buffy af, maar Buffy trapte hem weg.

Toen de vampier op de grond lag rende Buffy naar de vampier toe en stak de houten staak in zijn hart . De vampier loste toen op in as.

"Alles is weer oké mensen jullie kunnen nu weer gewoon verder gaan waar jullie mee bezig waren." Zei Buffy.

Toen keek Buffy op de klok en zag dat het weer tijd was om naar huis te gaan.

Buffy pakte haar fiets en fietste naar de huis en toen ze was aangekomen bij haar huis, kwam ze er achter dat ze de huissleutels was vergeten dus klom Buffy via de regenpijp naar de raam van haar kamer die open stond.

Buffy ging gauw tandenpoetsen en zich omkleden en ging toen in bed liggen.


	5. hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4: De heks.

**In de ochtend.**

"Pap, mam mag ik mee doen aan de cheerleader oefeningen?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Van mij wel hoor, maar ik weet niet wat je moeder er van vind, want toen zij het deed liep het helemaal…" Zei Thor die onderbroken werd door een por tegen zijn rib van Anna.

"Wat je vader wilt zeggen is dat de trainingen bij mij fantastisch waren gegaan en dat je van ons beiden er aan mee mag doen." Zei Anna.

"Geweldig!," Riep Buffy "Jullie zijn echt de beste ouders van de wereld."

"Kunnen we nu naar school gaan Buffy of blijf je soms pap en mam vertellen dat ze geweldig zijn omdat je aan dat cheerleader ding mag meedoen?" Vroeg Rose.

"Ik ga al." Zei Buffy.

"Tot vanavond meiden!" Riepen Thor en Anna.

"Doei!" Riepen Buffy en Rose en daarna liepen ze hun huis uit naar hun fietsen toe en gingen naar school fietsen.

"Wie van ons gaan Dawn naar school brengen?" Vroeg Anna.

"Nou, de vorige keer was ik aan de beurt dus dan lijkt me het eerlijk als jij het nu gaat doen." Zei Thor.

"Ja, maar ik heb haar negen maanden gedragen in mijn buik dus jij mag het doen totdat ze naar de middelbare school gaat." Zei Anna.

"Maar dat is oneerlijk." Zei Thor.

Toen liep Anna naar boven en zei: "Geen gemaar honnepon."

"Dawn schiet op je moet naar school!" Riep Thor.

"Ja!" Riep Dawn die toen binnen kwam gelopen met haar rugzak.

**Op de plek waar Buffy en Rose naar school fietsen.**

"Heb je Jesse al gevonden?" Vroeg Rose.

"Ja, maar ik bleek al te laat te zijn dus hij is nu een vampier." Zei Buffy.

"Oh," Zei Rose "weet je zeker dat je trouwens wilt cheerleaden."

"Ja." Zei Buffy.

Na een paar minuten waren ze op school aangekomen en hadden Buffy en Rose hun fietsen bij het fietsenhok neergezet.

"Veel succes met cheerleaden." Zei Rose.

"Jij ook veel succes met wat je vandaag ook mag doen." Zei Buffy.

"Bedankt." Zei Rose die toen naar binnen liep.

Daarna liep Buffy de school in en ging naar Willow en Xander toe.

"Hoi." Zei Buffy.

"Oh, hoi. We waren net aan het praten over gister avond in de Bronze." Zei Xander.

"Is Xander een afkorting voor Alexander?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ja dat klopt, alleen het klinkt zo ouderwets dat iedereen me Xander is gaan noemen." Zei Xander.

"Willow, ga jij vandaag ook naar de cheerleader oefeningen?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Nee, want ik heb erg last van plankenkoorts en zo." Zei Willow.

"Welke martelingen hebben we eigenlijk vandaag?" Vroeg Xander.

"Wiskunde, biologie, scheikunde en nog wat andere saaie vakken." Zei Buffy.

Toen ging de bel en gingen Buffy, Willow en Xander naar het wiskunde lokaal.

**In de pauze in de gymzaal.**

"Hallo, meiden, ik weet waarom jullie allemaal gekomen zijn en dat jullie allemaal een super grote ramp zijn, dus we kiezen alleen maar de minst erge ramp van jullie allemaal." Zei Cordelia die een paar keer in de gymzaal heen en weer liep om de meiden die allemaal waren gekomen voor de cheerleader oefeningen.

"Eerst beoordelen we je op je uiterlijk en dan doen we aan het einde van de schooldag de oefeningen en de minst rampzalige word gekozen." Zei Cordelia.

Toen liep Cordelia langs iedereen en zei of ze wel of niet mochten mee doen aan de cheerleader oefeningen.

Buffy was een van de weinige die mee mochten doen aan de cheerleader oefeningen.

**Aan het einde van de schooldag in de gymzaal.**

"Mina jij mag als eerste!" Riep Cordelia.

Mina liep naar voren en begon te dansen.

Mina riep: "We hebben c, we hebben een e, we hebben een e, we hebben een aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Toen Mina een r wou zeggen vloog ze ineens in de fik.

Toen het gebeurde draaide Buffy zich om en zag dat een meisje met bruin haar en cheerleader kleren aan met de naam Amy (Dat geen afkorting is voor Amalia) een paar vreemde woorden aan het zeggen was, wat waarschijnlijk woorden van een toverspreuk zijn.

Buffy stormde op Amy af en riep: "Hou er onmiddellijk mee op!"

Amy begreep eerst niet waar ze het over had dus schudde Buffy haar wild door elkaar zodat ze stopte.

Toen riep Cordelia: "We houden wel even pauzen terwijl we naar de directeur toe gaan om het lijk van Mina te laten opruimen.

Buffy trok Amy mee naar een van de lege lokalen die niet op slot stonden.

"Amy, waarom deed je dat nou!" Riep Buffy die Amy bij haar kraag vasthield.

"Nou, ik wil zo graag in het cheerleader team en als ik niet in het team kom gaat is mijn moeder erg teleur gesteld in me." Zei Amy.

Toen liet Buffy Amy los en liep naar de bibliotheek.

"Gelukkig is ze daar in getrapt." Mompelde Amy.

**In de bibliotheek.**

"Giles, we moeten echt naar Amy's moeder gaan, want ze heeft vandaag Mina levend verbrand met een toverspreuk!" Riep Buffy die ondertussen naar Giles toe liep.

"Heeft jouw nichtje Mina levend verbrand?" Vroeg Giles.

"Wat," Zei Buffy "nee, natuurlijk niet en waarom weet bijna iedereen die ik tegen kom dingen over mijn familie?"

"Dat weten we van onze bronnen en welke Amy is het dan wel?" Vroeg Giles.

"Ik heb het over de Amy die hier op school zit in een van de derde klassen en gaat iemand me ooit vertellen uit welke bronnen ze dat steeds halen, want het begint ontzettend irritant te worden." Zei Buffy.

"Ik denk niet dat ooit aan jouw verteld gaat worden en als je mij even excuseert , ga ik even een excuus voor jouw regelen bij de directeur." Zei Giles.

**Een paar minuten later op de parkeerplaats bij Giles auto.**

"Weet u wel Amy's adres ?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Van beide zelfs." Zei Giles die daarna in zijn auto stapte samen met Buffy.

"Laat me raden, het adres van mijn nichtje Amy heb jij ook van die geheime bronnen, waar de meeste mensen tegenwoordig waarschijnlijk al van weten." Zei Buffy.

Giles startte de auto en vroeg: "Wat bedoel je daarmee?"

"Nou eergisteren kwam ik een jongen tegen met de naam Angel en hij weet ook al veel over mij van zijn bronnen, waarvan ik denk dat jullie allebei de zelfde bronnen hebben." Zei Buffy en toen reden ze naar Amy's huis.

**Een half uur later voor de voordeur van Amy.**

Giles en Buffy stapte uit de auto en liepen naar de deur van Amy's huis toe.

Giles belde aan bij de deur en na een paar minuten werd er open gedaan door Amy's moeder.

Amy's moeder had kastanje bruin haar en bruine ogen.

"Mevrouw mogen we alstublieft binnen komen?" Vroeg Giles.

"Ja, hoor." Zei de moeder van Amy.

Toen liep ze met zijn allen naar de woonkamer.

"Mevrouw we moeten het hebben over u dochter, want ze heeft vandaag een meisje levend verbrand." Zei Giles.

De moeder van Amy keek nadat d=ze dat hoorde meteen heel erg bang en geschokt.

Toen begreep Buffy het, want ook al kent ze Amy niet zo goed.

Buffy kent haar wel goed genoeg dat ze zo iets nooit zal doen, althans nu zal Amy dat nooit doen, maar in de toekomst kan dat wel eens anders zijn.

"Jij bent Amy's moeder niet. Jij bent Amy." Zei Buffy.

Toen schudde Amy die in het lichaam van haar moeder zit heel zachtjes ja.

"Dan kunnen we nu beter u moeders spullen gaan onderzoeken om een tegen spreuk te vinden." Zei Giles.

"Giles wil je Willow dat dan even laten doen dan ben ik wel bij de cheerleader oefeningen om te zorgen dat Amy's moeder niet weer iemand levend gaat verbranden met een toverspreuk." Zei Buffy.

"Dat is goed idee." Zei Giles die toen met Buffy naar buiten liep.

"Tot zo!" Riep Amy die in haar moeder's lichaam zat.

**Een half uur later in sunnydale high.**

"Buffy als jij naar de cheerleader oefeningen gaat ga ik op zoek naar Willow." Zei Giles.

"Oké, Giles." Zei Buffy die meteen naar de gymzaal liep.

Giles rende naar de bibliotheek en vond Willow achter een van de computers.

"Wilow je moet nu meteen met mij mee komen om een tegen spreuk te vinden voor de spreuk waar Amy's moeder met Amy van lichaam heeft verwisseld." Zei Giles.

"Oké." Zei Willow die ondertussen de computer afsloot.

Toen de computer was afgesloten rende Willow en Giles naar de auto toen stapte ze in.

**Een half uur later in het huis van Amy.**

"Amy, waar is de kamer waar je moeder tovert?" Vroeg Giles.

"Op de zolder." Zei Amy in het lichaam van haar moeder.

Toen rende Willow en Giles naar de zolder.

Willow deed de deur van de zolder open en zag op een oud stoffig boek een zwarte kat zitten.

Willow joeg de kat weg en pakte het boek en ging er door heen bladeren.

Na een tijdje vond ze een bladzijde dat ging over lichaam verwisselen en op de volgende bladzijde stond de tegenspreuk.

"Giles, ik heb hem gevonden!" Riep Willow.

Giles liep meteen naar Willow toe en pakte het boek uit haar handen.

Nadat de Giles de tegen spreuk had gelezen zei hij: "Willow, pak ik doe jij dit allemaal in de ketel terwijl ik de spreuk voorlees?" Vroeg Giles die met zijn vinger naar het vakje waar alle ingrediënten staan wees.

"Oké." Zei Willow die daarna de ingrediënten ging halen.

Een paar minuten later had Willow alle ingrediënten en ging samen met Giles bij de ketel staan.

Giles zei: "2 mensen hebben hun lichaam verwisseld en wij maken Dat nu ongedaan." En daarna begon hij heel veel Latijnse zinnen uit te spreken, terwijl Willow de ingrediënten in ketel deed en af en toe roerde.

**In de gymzaal.**

Alle meiden die voor de oefening gekozen zaten nu met zijn allen wat de cheerleaden.

Buffy zat van die meiden rechts vooraan.

Ze gingen door met cheerleaden totdat Amy ineens op de grond viel en daarna weer opstond en zei: "Ik stop met deze oefeningen, want cheerleaden is toch niks voor mij." En liep toen weg.

Buffy wist toen meteen dat Amy weer in haar eigen lichaam zit.

"Ik stop ook met de oefeningen." Zei Buffy die toen achter Amy aanliep.

"Is er nog iemand die met de oefeningen stopt!" Riep Cordelia boos. "Nee, ga dan maar weer verder!"

Toen Amy en Buffy alleen in de gang waren vroeg Buffy: "Hoe voelt het om weer terug in je eigen lichaam te zittenn?"

"Geweldig." Zei Amy.

Ze kletste nog een paar minuten verder totdat er uit het lokaal waar ze voor stonden in eens een vreemd geluid kwam dat leek op het geluid van een storm.

"Wacht hier." Zei Buffy die het lokaal in liep en de deur achter haar dicht deed.

In het lokaal stond Amy's moeder die niet blij was met wat ze gedaan hadden.

"Dankzij jullie gaat ze haar leven verpesten." Zei Amy's moeder.

"Dankzij ons zit ze weer in haar eigen lichaam en kan ze doen wat ze maar wil." Zei Buffy.

"Je laat mij geen andere keus over dan jouw te verdampen en weer van lichaam verwisselen met mijn dochter." Zei Amy's moeder die een felle lichtstraal naar Buffy wierp.

Buffy pakte net op tijd een spiegel van de muur en hield die voor zich.

De lichtstraal raakte de spiegel en weerkaatste terug naar Amy's moeder die terwijl ze zat te schreeuwen van de pijn verdampten.

Na een paar minuten was er van Amy,s moeder alleen stoom overgebleven.

Buffy ging weer de gang op en zei: "Je moeder probeerde me te verdampen alleen nu is zij verdampt."

"Dat vind ik niet erg hoor en trouwens ik heb mijn vader gebeld en hij heeft er spijt en zegt dat hij mij mee gaat nemen op vakantie en dat ik bij hem mag gaan wonen."Zei Amy.

Toen rende Willow en Giles de gang in en riepen "Buffy, Amy's moeder zit in de school!"

"Ik weet," Zei Buffy "Ze probeerde me namelijk net te verdampen alleen nu is zij verdampt.

"Oh." Zei Giles buiten adem.


	6. hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5: Het huisdier van de leraar. **

Midden in de nacht in de Sunnydale high, in het biologie lokaal was vreemd genoeg nog een leraar bezig met het nakijken van toetsen totdat hij uit de kast een krak geluidje hoorde.

De leraar keek op van zijn bureau en riep: "Wie is daar!"

Toen de leraar geen antwoord kreeg stond hij op en liep naar de kast.

Hij deed de kast open en zag dat er een van de eieren kapot was en dacht: _Het is vast weer zo'n etterbak die zo nodig een van mijn eieren moest breken._

De leraar draaide zich om en werd door een vreemd iets zo hard tegen de grond geslagen dat hij zijn nek brak en dat vreemd haalde daarna zijn hoofd er af.

**De volgende ochtend in het huis van Buffy.**

Buffy kwam net aangekleed naar benden en ging aan tafel zitten om met het ontbijt te beginnen

Voor dat Buffy ook, maar de eerste hap van haar ontbijt had genomen riep haar moeder haar in de keuken.

Buffy dacht: _Ik hoop dat het niet met het cheerleaden van gisteren te maken heeft._

"Buffy, je Biologie leraar die jij zo erg mag is gisteren vermoord." Zei Anna met een stille, droevige toon.

Buffy keek meteen vol met horror naar haar moeder en hoopte dat het gewoon een vreselijke misselijkmakende grap was, want er waren maar weinig leraren die in Buffy vertrouwen hadden en die haar ook mochten.

"Je maakt een grapje toch?" Vroeg Buffy die nog steeds vol met horror naar haar moeder zat te staren.

"Was het maar een grap." Zei Anna.

"Staat het in de krant?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ja". Zei Anna.

"Mag ik het dan lezen?" Vroeg Buffy.

Anna knikte heel zacht ja en gaf Buffy de krant.

Buffy las de krant 3 keer vol horror en als haar vader niet had gezegd dat het hem erg spijt zou Buffy nog weken lang door gaan om de krant te lezen omdat ze maar steeds de woorden die er in krant waren getypt maar steeds niet kon geloven.

Na dat ze de krant 3 keer had gelezen ging Buffy aan tafel voor het otbijt, maar ze kreeg nauwelijks een hap in haar keel.

Toen Rose en Buffy naar school fietste praatte ze bijna niet met elkaar.

Rose probeerde steeds de stilte te breken door over leuke dingen te praatte maar het lukte haar niet dus uiteindelijk zei ze: "Ik vind het heel erg van je biologie leraar." En toen was het voor de rest van de rit naar school stil.  
Toen Buffy en Rose op school waren was de bel al gegaan dus de lessen waren al begonnen.

Buffy slenterde naar haar kluisje om haar school boeken te pakken en slenterde daarna naar het biologie lokaal.

Buffy zag dat ze een invalster hadden gekregen en klopte toen op de deur.

Buffy hoopte dat de invalster ook vertrouwen in haar zou hebben.

Nadat Buffy had geklopt draaide de invalster haar nek 180 graden, zodat ze Buffy aan de andere kant van de deur kon zien.

Buffy dacht daardoor meteen niet meer aan de vermoorde biologie leraar en ze wist toen meteen dat de invalster niet menselijk is en waarschijnlijk ook haar biologie leraar heeft vermoord.

Buffy begon meteen de invalster te haten.

De lerares draaide haar nek weer 180 graden om zodat ze de klas weer kon zien die kennelijk niet had gemerkt dat de invalster haar nek 180 graden had gedraaid.

De invalster zie: "Ik ga even dat meisje de klas binnenlaten terwijl jullie een paar opdrachten gaan maken over sprinkhanen.

Toen draaide de lerares zich om en deed de deur open.

"En jij bent vast Buffy, jullie leraar had het de hele tijd over jouw en je moet het vast vreselijk hebben gevonden dat hij nu dood is." Zei de invalster.

"Ja, dat klopt." Zei Buffy die haar haat voor de invalster probeerde te verbergen.

Buffy liep toen naar binnen en probeerde de opdrachten te maken, maar dat lukte haar niet want ze kon het beeld van de invalster die 2 keer haar nek 180 graden had gedraaid maar niet uit haar hoofd krijgen.

Om niet meer aan die beelden te denken ging Buffy wat over sprinkhanen lezen in het biologie boek en la toen dat sprinkhanen hun nek 180 graden kunnen draaien net als hun invalster.

Aan het einde van de les in de pauze rende Buffy naar de bibliotheek.

Xander en Jo wouden net het klaslokaal uit gaan totdat de invalster vroeg: "Willen jullie vanavond lekker wat bij mij drinken.?"

Xander en Jo die smoor verliefd waren op de invalster zeiden: "Ja, graag."

"Mooi zo, dan zie ik jullie om 8 uur s' avonds bij mij thuis." Zei de invalster met een brede, duivelse grijns op haar gezicht.

Toe liepen Xander en Jo de klas uit.

**In de bibliotheek.**

"Giles!" Riep Buffy die de bibliotheek in gehold kwam.

"Wat is er Buffy?" Vroeg Giles.

"Ik denk dat de biologie invalster een reuze sprinkhaan is." Zei Buffy.

"Dat is absurd." Zei Giles.

"Oh ja, hoe verklaar jij mij dan dat ze haar nek 180 graden kan draaien." Zei Buffy.

"Buffy ik weet dat je het moeilijk hebt met de dood van de biologie leraar en daardoor heb je waarschijnlijk ingebeeld dat de invalster haar nek 180 graden draaide, omdat je iemand de schuld wilt geven voor die moord." Zei Giles.

Buffy begreep dat Giles haar niet zou geloven dus liep ze boos de bibliotheek uit terwijl ze boos dacht: _Ik weet wat ik gezien heb en ik heb het me niet verbeeld._

**S' avonds in de bronze.**

"He, Buffy!" Riep Angel.

Buffy draaide zich om en zag Angel en liep toen naar hem toe.

"Hoi, Angel." SIZE Buffy.

"Is er iets?" Vroeg Angel.

"Ja". SIZE Buffy.

"Wat is er dan?" Vroeg Angel.

"Ik weet niet of je me zult geloven." Zei Buffy.

"Je kunt mij echt alles vertellen echt waar en ik zal je ook altijd geloven ook al is het de grootste onzin dat er is." Zei Angel.

"Nou.. de biologe invalster is een reusachtige sprinkhaan, want ze kan haar nek 180 graden draaien en mijn vriend Xander is samen met Jo naar haar huis gegaan." Zei Buffy.

"Weet je het adres van de invalster?" Vroeg Angel.

"Ja, want dat had Xander aan me verteld toen hij ons verteld hoe gelukkig hij was dat hij de invalster hem had uitgenodigd, hoezo?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Nou, als ze echt een reusachtige sprinkhaan is gaat ze hun hoofd er af halen om die te voeren aan haar kinderen, want dat doen sprinkhanen bij hun man." Zei Angel.

"Dan weet ik nu honderd procent zeker dat zei hem vermoord heeft en wil je me helpen met hun redden?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Alleen als je me wel toestemming geeft om binnen te komen." Zei Angel.

"Hoezo dat?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ik vind het erg onbeleefd om zonder toestemming binnen te komen." Zei Angel.

"Oké." Zei Buffy die daarna samen met Angel naar het huis van de invalster rende.

Toen ze voor het huis van de invalster stonde trapte Buffy de deur open en rende naar binnen en gaf Angel toestemming om dat ook te doen.

Eenmaal binnen hoorde ze geschreeuw vanuit de kelder.

Buffy en Angel rende naar de kelder en zagen een reusachtige sprinkhaan met het hoofd van de invalster die probeerde Xander en Jo te onthoofden.

Buffy pakte een scherp stukje metaal van de grond en sprong heel hoog in de lucht.

Toen Buffy zo net zo hoog zat als het hoofd van de reusachtige sprinkhaan stak ze het scherpe stukje metaal in het hoofd van de sprinkhaan, terwijl Angel Xander en Jo bevrijde.

"Wie is die bleke jongen?" Vroeg Xander.

"Dat is Angel." Vertelde Buffy.

Daarna gingen Buffy, Xander, Jo en Angel naar hun eigen huis toe.


	7. hoofdstuk 6

**Hoofdstuk 6: herhalingen.**

**Een paar jaar later**

Buffy liep over een kerkhof en dacht even aan de tijden die ze met Xander en Willow had meegemaakt.

Ze dacht aan hun toneelstukje, waar Willow vanwege haar plankenkoorts het podium afrende en Xander achter haar aan ging.

Toen zei Buffy om de mensen te vermaken: "Get me away from here.

Ik sterf. Speel een liedje voor mij te bevrijden. Niemand schrijft ze zoals ze gewend zijn. Dus het kan net zo goed mij. En DAT betekent: Haal me hier weg. IK ga dood. Speel EEN liedje VOOR OM MIJ Vrij te Zetten. Niemand Schrijft ZE including ZE zouden moeten are. DUS IK MAG Het also are.

Ze dacht aan de laatste keer dat Xander haar verkering vroeg en toen wel ja had gezegd en aan het moment dat hij haar terug tot leven had gebracht.

Buffy gedachten werden verbroken door het geluid van een sleutel die langs een piano snaar ging en een politie telefooncel die uit het niks voor Buffy verscheen.

Uit de politie telefooncel kwam een man met groene ogen, donker bruin haar, hij droeg een rode vlinderdas, een wit met bruin overhemd, een bruine jas en een zwarte broek.

"Hallo, ik ben de Doctor en heb jij toevallige een paar huilende engelen gezien, je weet wel van die van die beelden die meestal bewegen terwijl je niet kijkt." Zei de Doctor.

Buffy dacht dat de man die zichzelf de Doctor noemde gestoord was maar wou hem niet kwetsen dus ze zei: "Nee, maar als ik er een paar zie dan roep ik je."

"Onthoud wel ze kunnen alleen bewegen als je niet kijkt." Zei de Doctor die toen weer de politie telefooncel in ging die met het zelfde geluid verdween.

Buffy draaide zich om en zag een engel met klauwen en scherpe tanden.

Buffy wist zeker dat het daarnet nog niet stond.

Buffy draaide zich om en voelde een stenen hand op haar schouder en daarna werd ze ineens heel erg duizelig en viel flauw.

**In het jaar 2013.**

"Ahhh, wat doe ik hier." Dacht Buffy.

Het laatste wat Buffy zich nog kon herinneren was dat ze op het kerkhof was tot dat de standbeelden die er uit zagen als huilende engelen ineens begon te bewegen zodra ze even niet naar ze keken en op eens deden ze hun handen weg en kregen ze scherpe tanden.

Daarna werd ze ineens aangeraakt door 1 van de engelen en nu is ze ineens hier voor een grote Vila.

Toen hoorde Buffy iemand ineens om help roepen.

Buffy draaide zich om en zag dat er man werd achterna gezeten door een vrouwelijke vampier.

Gelukkig had ze nog haar houten staak bij zich.

Buffy rende op de vampier af en stak haar houten staak in het hart van de vampier.

Toen ze dat had gedaan ging de vampier in stof op.

De man die haar had gered zei "Bedankt dat je mijn leven gered hebt. Om je te bedanken geef ik je mijn weeshuis die daar staat, waar jij dus net op de grond lag."

Voordat Buffy kon zeggen dat hij dat weeshuis mocht houden pakte hij zijn zakmes.

Toen Buffy door had dat hij zelfmoord wou plegen wou ze zijn zakmes afpakken, maar voordat zij dat kon doen trapte hij haar weg en stak de zakmes in zijn hart en viel dood neer op de grond.

Een vrouw die dit allemaal van een afstandje zag gebeuren zei "Geen zorgen meid, hij was toch gek in zijn hoofd." De vrouw pakte de sleutels uit de zak van de dode man en gaf het aan Buffy "Ik zal hem begraven zorg jij nou maar voor de kinderen."

Buffy pakte de sleutels en zei "Bedankt dat u me wil helpen" De vrouw knikte en pakte de dode man en nam hem mee.

Toen Buffy de vrouw uit het oog was verloren liep ze naar de Vila dat dus kennelijk een weeshuis en opende de deur.

Toen ze naar binnen was gegaan deed ze de deur dicht.

Nadat Buffy de deur had dichtgedaan kwamen er twee meisjes naar beneden.

Het oudste meisje had blond haar dat bijna wit was, blauwe ogen, een blauwe haarband, een bleke huid en een blauwe jurk. Het oudste meisje zei "Hallo, Ik ben Elsa en dit is mijn zusje Anna. Waar is meneer Kill."

Anna het jongste meisje had aardbei rood haar met een wit plukje haar, groen blauwe ogen en droeg een groen jurkje.

Anna zei "Wist u al dat Elsa sneeuw en ijs krachten heeft."

Als antwoord gaf Buffy "Meneer Kill heeft zo juist zelfmoord gepleegd en nu ben ik de nieuwe baas van het weeshuis. En nee, ik wist niet dat Elsa ijs en sneeuw krachten heeft."

"Zijn er nog meer kinderen hier?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Nee." Zei Elsa "Wij zijn de enige kinderen hier."

"Hoe heet u?" Vroeg Anna.

"Mijn naam is Buffy." Zei Buffy.

Toen Buffy moest gapen keek ze rond of ze ergens een klok kon zien.

Toen ze eindelijk een klok vond zag ze dat het drie uur midden in de nacht was.

Ging ze naar Anna en Elsa toe en zei "Ga maar naar bed en slaap lekker vannacht."

"Welterusten." Riepen Anna en Elsa in koor.

Toen Anna en Elsa naar bed waren ging Buffy opzoek naar een slaapkamer en vond de kamer van meneer Kill en zag dat het bed was opgedekt en dat al Buffy's kleren in de klerenkast hingen.

Ze was te moe om er bij stil te staan dat het onmogelijk was dat haar kleren ineens in de klerenkast van meneer Kill.

Toen ze haar pyjama aan had getrokken wou ze in bed stappen toen ze ineens zag dat er op het nachtkastje een tardis blauwe briefje lag, Buffy pakte het briefje en zag dat er op de voorkant stond _Voor Buffy van de doctor._

Buffy opende de brief en las _Beste Buffy het spijt me dat ik je niet heb kunnen redden van de huilende engelen._

_Omdat me het spijt heb ik al spullen hier heen gebracht._

_Ik hoop dat je in het jaar 2013 het goed zal hebben._

_Liefs de Doctor._

Na het lezen van deze brief wist ze weer dat ze op het kerkhof een oude, Engelse, politie telefoon doos.

Ze zag er een man uitstappen die zei "Hallo, mijn naam is de Doctor. Heb jij toevallig huilende engel gezien, je weet wel zo'n standbeeld die meestal beweegt als je niet kijkt."

Toen de Doctor was uitgesproken keek Buffy hem met een verbaasde blik aan en zei ze "Nee, maar als ik een paar zie roep ik je."

"Oké." Zei de Doctor "Onthoud wel dat ze alleen maar bewegen als je niet kijkt."

Daarna stapte de Doctor de oude, Engelse, politie telefooncel in deed de deur dicht en na een tijdje later hoorde je het geluid van een sleutel die langs een piano snaar ging en werd de oude, Engelse politie doos onzichtbaar en daarna weer zichtbaar en daarna was het ineens we en daarna kwam het deel met de huilende engelen dat in het boek vermeld werd.

Nadat ze zich weer herinnerde wat er was gebeurd voordat ze ineens in het jaar 2013 was deed Buffy de brief in een la in het nachtkastje, deed het licht uit en ging slapen.

**Een jaar later.**

Buffy moest die dag haar vader en oom die in dit jaar nog kinderen zijn ophalen.

Toen Buffy naar hun toe reed dacht ze: _Ik hoop dat ik ze niet vaak vader en oom noem net zo als ik al bij mijn moeder en tante doe._

Toen Buffy bij het huis was aangekomen liet ze Loki en Thor alvast in de auto stappen, terwijl ze hun buurvrouw een paar papieren liet ondertekenen.

Toen Buffy in de auto zat kwam ze erachter dat ze hun per ongeluk vader en oom had genoemd, dacht ze: _Oh, shit ik deed het. Nu maar hopen dat ze het niet gehoord hebben._

Toen starte Buffy de auto en reed naar het weeshuis.

**De volgende dag ergens in de avond.**

De telefoon ging en Buffy nam op.

Toen Buffy weer ophing dacht ze: _Hoe kunnen ze nou weten dat ik de doder ben en dat ik uit de toekomst kom? Wacht het zijn vast weer die geheime bronnen, maar van ik nog steeds niet weet wie het zijn. IK moet wel zorgen dat mijn ouders, oom en tante er niet achter komen, want de vorige keer liep dat niet zo goed af._

Toen dacht Buffy aan de nacht dat ze spike in hun huis had binnengelaten en tegen haar ouders had gezegd dat zij de doder is en dat vampiers en demonen bestaan.

"Mam, pap vampiers en demonen bestaan en ik ben de doder." Zei Buffy.

"Lieverd, volgens mij moet je weer naar een dat te huis." Zei Thor die wou dat Buffy veilig was door haar te laten denken dat vampiers niet bestaan.

"Moet jij nodig zeggen voor iemand die een mythische hamer heeft." Zei Spike.

"Hé, niemand beledigd Mijolnir waar ik bij ben." Zei Thor boos.

"Spike laat maar je vampier gezicht zien." Zei Buffy die begreep dat ze door tegen haar ouders te zeggen dat vampiers en demonen bestaan haar ouders niet overtuigde.

Ineens kreeg Spike scherpe hoektanden, leek zijn gezicht monsterachtiger en werd zijn iris geel.

"Geloven jullie me nu?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ja, maar je mag van ons niet vampiers of demonen doden." Zei Anna.

"Ik moet wel mam." Zei Buffy.

"Nee, jij moet niks, Buffy!" Riep haar Thor kwaad.

"Kom, Spike we moeten Angel tegen houden." Zei Buffy die samen met Spike het huis uitliep.

Thor rende achter haar aan en pakte Buffy beet.

"Laat me los!" Riep Buffy.

"Nee, Buffy jij gaat niemand stoppen, want jij hebt nu huisarrest." Zei Thor.

"Sorry, pap maar je laat mij geen andere keus over." Zei Buffy die Thor toen een paar keiharde klappen gaf tot dat hij losliet.

Daarna rende Buffy en Spike weg.

Toen Buffy weer stopte met denken aan die dag, pakte ze een briefje en schreef op dat vandaag weg moest.

**Een dag later toen Buffy weer terug was van de watcher 's.**

Toen Buffy uit de auto stapte en een paar planten stelen uit kapotte ramen zag bengelen dacht ze: _Waarom komt dit me toch zo bekend voor. Oh, ja uit het verhaal wat pap en mam me wel eens vertelde voor het slapen gaan. Ging daar in niet iemand dood._

Buffy liep naar de deur en stak haar sleutel er in.

Toen ze de deur open deed stroomde er in eens met een enorme kracht heel veel water uit die Buffy naar het kerkhof mee sleurde.

Op het kerkhof stootte Buffy haar hoofd tegen een grafsteen en toen al het water in de rivier was gestroomd viel Buffy bewusteloos.

**Een kwartier later.**

Buffy kwam weer bij bewust zijn en fluisterde hel zacht tegen haar zelf: "Wat is er gebeurt?"

Toen wist Buffy weer dat ze de deur open deed en er heel veel water haar naar het kerkhof had gesleurd.

Buffy stond op en liep naar het weeshuis.

Buffy hoorde stemmen van zolder komen en liep naar boven op de verdieping onder de zolder zag Buffy een paar benen onder het plafond bengelen.

Buffy bleef er een tijdje naar staren en liep daarna de trap van de zolder op.

Toen ze op de zolder was hoorde Buffy Thor zeggen: "Wat bedoelt het spel met de verwachte gast?"

Buffy vroeg toen: "Welk spel bedoelt mij misschien als de verwachte gast?"

Buffy keek een tijdje rond en dacht toen: _Waarom zit Thor in de vloer samen met Anna's handen en waarom is Loki blauw?_

"Waarom is Loki blauw?" Vroeg Buffy die net ook wou vragen waarom Thor samen met Anna's handen in de vloer zat toen er ineens een paarse bloem uit de vloer schoot en die een giftig pijltje in Buffy's nek schoot.

**Een kwartier later.**

Buffy kwam weer bij bewustzijn en voelde dat er iets in haar nek zat.

Buffy voelde met haar hand in haar nek en trok een pijltje uit haar nek.

Buffy keek de kamer rond, maar zag alleen maar stukken bevroren plant op de grond liggen.

Buffy stond op en liep naar beneden.

Toen Buffy beneden was kon ze iemand horen vragen waar ze het spel moesten verbergen.

Buffy liep de kamer binnen en zei: "Wat dacht je van in de rivier in de straat."

"Dat is een geweldig idee." Zei Elsa.

Buffy, Thor, Anna, Loki en Elsa liepen samen naar het riviertje met de waterval toe terwijl Buffy het spel bij zich had.

Een minuut later stonden ze voor de rivier met de waterval.

Buffy gooide het spel de rivier in.

Even later kwam er een licht flits die hun allemaal voor 5 seconden verblindenen toen ze weer konden zien stond er een man met een helm met bokken hoorns voor hen. De man zei "Ik ben Bor koning van Asgard en omdat jij het spel in een rivier gooide dood ik je nu." En toen kwam er een flits uit zijn staf op Buffy af. Buffy probeerde de flits te ontwijken, maar die bleef haar volgen. Buffy struikelde en toen raakte de flits haar en stopte haar hart met kloppen. Toen Buffy haar hart voelde stoppen dacht ze: _Oh, ja Buffy ging dood en het verhaal en dat ben ik._ Toen kwam er weer een flits die de hun ogen voor 5 seconden verblinden en toen was Bor weg. De kinderen gingen naar Buffy toe. Loki checkte haar hartslag maar die was er niet toen probeerde Thor haar te reanimeren, maar dat lukte niet. Toen riepen ze om hulp en even later kwam er een man aan die voor hun het ziekenhuis belden. Toen de ziekenhuis wagen er was probeerden de mensen haar te reanimeren, maar het was te laat Buffy was dood.


	8. hoofdstuk 7

**Hoofdstuk 7: De terug komst van Buffy.**

**In het heden, wat voor ons niet het heden is.**

Willow, Xander en Dawn waren al een paar weken aan het zoeken naar Buffy, maar hadden nog steeds niks gevonden.

"Zullen we op dat kerkhofje tegenover het oude weeshuis kijken." Zegt Xander.

"Waarom denk je dat we op een lege kerkhof in Bristol moeten gaan zoeken voor Buffy?" Vraagt Willow.

"Omdat ik niet langer kan toekijken over hoe wij elke stad voorbij lopen terwijl Buffy misschien wel op nieuw dood is gegaan en vreemd genoeg iedereen die in Bristol is geweest zonder dood te gaan niet ouder kan worden dan 30 en ik wis Buffy vreselijk, want in de week dat ze verdween wou ik haar ten huwelijk vragen." Zegt Xander terwijl hij het kerkhof op loopt en met zijn enige oog alle grafstenen bekijkt.

Na een tijdje zoeken roept Dawn: "Jongens, ik denk dat ik haar graf heb gevonden!"

Willow en Xander rennen naar de plek waar Dawn staat toe.

"Zeg asjeblieft dat dit een grap is waarmee je ons verdrietig probeert te maken." Zegt Xander terwijl hij de grafsteen bekijkt.

"Was het maar zo." Zegt Dawn terwijl haar ogen vol tranen lopen.

Op de grafsteen waar ze naar stonden te kijken stond: _Buffy Anne Summers_

_Geboren in ?_

_Gestorven in 2014_

_Ze heeft de wezen gered en zal altijd in onze harten blijven._

"Yep, dat is echt Buffy's graf, maar het is zo oud." Zegt Xander terwijl er in zijn enige oog een paar tranen komen.

"Ik denk dat ze op een of andere manier terug in de tijd is gegaan en toen dood is gegaan." Zegt Willow die ook al begint te tranen.

"Ik weet al hoe ze is dood gegaan." Zegt Dawn heel zachtjes.

"Hoe dan?" Vraagt Xander.

"Onze ouders vertelde ons voordat we naar bed gingen altijd een verhaaltje dat ging over een belevenis uit hun jeugd. Wij dachten altijd dat ze het verzonnen hadden, maar het is dus echt gebeurt en in dat verhaaltje ging ene Buffy dood aan een licht straal die een god op haar af had gestuurd." Zegt Dawn.

"Wilow je moet haar weer tot leven brengen." Zegt Xander.

"Maar de vaas werkt niet meer." Zegt Willow.

"Probeer het dan zonder vaas, ik zal echt alles doen om je te helpen, maar asjeblieft breng haar weer terug tot leven." Smeekte Xander.

"Oké, ik zal het proberen maar dan heb ik wel het bloed van een hert nodig." Zegt Willow.

**S' avonds op het kerkhof in Bristol tegenover het oude weeshuis.**

"Ik giet dit bloed op het graf en spreek dan de spreuk uit en de rest is precies het zelfde als van de vorige keer." Zegt Willow.

Willow giet het bloed op het graf terwijl Xander, Dawn en Rose een kaars vast hebben.

"God van de doden hier ligt de krijger van de aarde. Laat haar passeren." Roept Willow en meteen kwam er de zelfde gloed over Buffy's graf als de vorige keer alleen deze keer hadden ze alle grond die op Buffy's grafkist lag weggehaald.

Willow wacht op de pijn die de vorige keer wel kwam, maar die kwam helemaal niet.

Een paar minuten later was de gloed weg en werd de deksel van de grafkist er af gehaald door Xander, die met zijn goeie oog kon zien dat de spreuk gewerkt had.

Xander tilt Buffy op en doet haar gauw onder de autostoelgordel.

"Willow, waarom leed je deze keer geen pin zoals de vorige keer?" Vraagt Rose.

"Ik heb geen idee. Ik denk dat er iets mis is met deze omgeving, want anders had ik daarnet ultieme pijn geleden dus ik denk dat we als Buffy weer is bijgekomen van daarnet, dan kunnen we deze plek misschien gaan onderzoeken." Zegt Willow

"Jongens kunnen we nu gaan voordat Buffy in de auto wakker wordt en we haar niet kunnen wijsmaken dat ze niet voor de derde keer is doodgegaan en dat het maar een nare droom is geweest en dat ze helemaal niet een paar weken geleden verdwenen is en dood gegaan." Zegt Xander die in de auto stapt en de auto alvast opstart.

Willow en Rose stappen ook in de auto en daarna rijden ze in de auto samen met een bewusteloze Buffy naar het appartement van Xander en Buffy.

Na een paar uur kwamen ze aan in he appartement.

Willow, Xander en Rose stappen uit de auto.

Willow en Rose lopen naar het appartement van Buffy en Xander, terwijl Xander Buffy op tilt en haar naar hun appartement draagt en haar in hun bed legt.

Willow pakte de telefoon op en belt de ouders van Buffy op.

"Hallo, mevrouw Summer. We hebben Buffy gevonden." Zegt Willow.

"Echt waar, maar dat is geweldig. Ik ga de rest hier over informeren." Roept Anna enthousiast die meteen ophing nadat ze was uitgesproken.

**In het huis van Anna, Thor, Dawn en Rose.**

"Jongens, jongens dit moeten jullie horen!" roept Anna enthousiast terwijl ze de trap naar boven bestormt en de deur van de kamer van Dawn open smijt waar Thor wat staat te kletsen met Dawn.

"Wat is er?" Vraagt Thor zorgt.

"Ze hebben Buffy gevonden!" Roept Anna opgewonden.

"Hebben ze haar levend terug gevonden?" Vraagt Thor die bang is dat Anna zo opgewonden was dat ze meteen de telefoon ophing.

"Ehh.. Dat weet ik niet, want ik was zo enthousiast dat ik meteen de telefoon ophing." Zegt Anna.

"Ik wist het en ik zou als ik jouw was zou ik hun nu nog even opbellen om te vragen of Buffy nu nog leeft, want misschien verwachten ze ns wel op haar begrafenis en dan is jouw enthousiasme allemaal voor niks geweest." Zegt Thor.

"Kan jij dat niet gaan doen?" Vraagt Anna verveelt.

"Je weet wat er de vorige keer gebeurd is toen ik dat deed." Zegt Thor.

"Oh, ja." Zegt Anna die terug moet denken aan de vorige keer dat, dat gebeurde.

**Gisteren in het hetzelfde huis als dat van daarnet.**

"Schat neem jij even de telefoon op?!" Riep Anna vanuit de badkamer.

"Oké, schat!" Riep Thor die op de trap stond.

Thor liep naar de telefoon en nam op.

"Hallo, u spreekt met Thor Summers. Met wie spreek ik?" Vroeg Thor.

"Hallo, u spreekt met Xander." Zei Xander.

"Xander, wie?" Vroeg Thor.

Toen kon je aan de ander kant van de lijn gezucht horen.

"Met Xander Harris, Buffy's vriendje" Zei Xander.

"Hebben jullie Buffy al gevonden?" Vroeg Thor.

"Helaas niet, maar e blijven door zoeken meneer Summers al is het, het laatste wat we doen." Zei Xander en toen hing hij op.

Thor hing ook op alleen omdat hij boos was, omdat ze Buffy nog niet gevonden hadden deed hij dat te hard, waardoor hij de telefoon kapot maakte.

Thor dacht: _Oh, ik moet de telefoon gauw repareren voordat Anna het ziet._

Thor rende naar de keuken om de lijm te pakken.

Toen hij de lijm had gepakt rende hij gauw naar de kapotte telefoon en lijmde alle stukjes aan elkaar en daarna leek het wel alsof de telefoon nooit kapot was gegaan.

Thor liep toen weg van de telefoon.

Een paar uur later wou Anna naar Elsa bellen, om te vertellen dat ze Buffy nog steeds niet hadden gevonden.

Anna liep naar de telefoon toe en pakte de telefoonhoorn op.

Net toen ze heel zachtjes het eerste cijfer van Elsa's telefoonnummer invoerde viel de telefoon uitelkaar, omdat de lijm nog niet goed gedroogd was.

"Schat, wat is er gebeurde met de telefoon?!" Riep Anna.

Thor liep toen naar Anna toen en vroeg "Wat is er, honnepon?"

"Toen ik Elsa wou bellen viel de telefoon uitelkaar en nu zie ik dat de stukjes van de telefoon aan elkaar waren gelijmd." Zei Anna.

"Oh, nou dat is eigenlijk nog een grappig verhaal. Kijk het zit zo: ik was zo boos toen ze mij vertelde via de telefoon dat ze Buffy nog niet gevonden hadden dat ik de telefoonhoorn te hard terug neer legde en toen was de telefoon dus kapot en toen ging ik dus met wat lijm alle stukjes aan elkaar lijmen." Zei Thor.

"Je mag blij zijn dat we nog een telefoon hebben, want anders werd i toch zo boos op je." Zei Anna.

"Weet ik honnepon, maar gelukkig is dat niet gebeurd, want niemand wil jouw toch boos maken." Zei Thor.

**Weer in het heden.**

Anna loopt nadat ze dachten aan de gebeurtennis van gisteren naar beneden, waar hun andere telefoon staat en ze tikt Xander's telefoonnummer in.

"Hallo, met Xander Harris, met wie spreek ik?" Vroeg Xander.

"Hoi, met Anna. Ik vroeg me af of jullie Buffy levend terug hebben gevonden, want anders was ik daarnet dus te enthousiast voor niks." Zegt Anna.

"Geen zorgen mevrouw Summers we hebben haar weer levend terug gevonden en op dit moment slaapt ze als een roos." Zegt Xander.

"Waar hebben jullie haar eigenlijk gevonden?" Vraagt Anna.

"Dat is eigenlijk een heel grappig verhaal en dat vertellen we u wel als we bij jullie zijn, want het kan wel nog een dag duren voordat ze weer wakker is." Zegt Xander.

Voordat Anna kon vragen waarom het kon zijn dat het nog een dag kan duren voordat Buffy wakker is heeft Xander al opgehangen.

"Thor, Dawn, we krijgen bezoek!" Roept Anna.

**Een half uur later.**

Ting, dong gaat de deurbel.

Anna rent de trap af en doet de deur open.

"Hoi, wat wou je ons ook al weer gaan vertellen?" Vraagt Anna.

"Mogen we binnen komen?" Vraagt Xander.

"Ja, natuurlijk." Zegt Anna die een paar stapjes naar achteren gaat.

Na een paar minuten zitten ze met zijn allen in de woonkamer.

"Oké, waar hebben jullie Buffy dus gevonden?" Vraagt Thor.

"We hebben haar gevonden op…" Zegt Willow die haar zin niet heeft afgemaakt, omdat haar mobiele beltoon afging.

Willow gebaarde dat ze even moesten wachten en nam op.

"Hallo, met Willow Rosenberg. Met wie spreek ik?" Vraagt Willow.

"Hallo, met je moeder. Ik heb goed nieuws." Zegt Willow's moeder enthousiast.

"Oh ja, wat dan?" Vraagt Willow.

"Je kent toch mijn vriendje Tony?" Vraagt Willow's moeder.

"Ja." Zegt Willow nerveus, wat ze trouwens altijd doet als haar moeder over Tony begint, omdat ze geen stiefvader wilt.

"Nou, hij vroeg mij net ten huwelijk." Zegt Willow's moeder die nu nog enthousiaster is dan daarnet.

"En wat gaf je als antwoord?" Vraagt Willow die nu nog nerveuser is dan dat iemand haar ooi heeft gezien.

"Ik zei Ja!" Roept Willow's moeder zo hard dat het bijna in de buur van gillen komt.

"Wanneer is jullie trouwdag?" Vraagt Willow net zo nerveus als net.

"Over een maand, maar daar hebben we het later nog wel over." Zegt Willow's moeder minder enthousiast dan daarnet.

"Oké, ik zie je dan nog wel keer." Zegt Willow en daarna verbreekt haar moeder de verbinding.

"Wie was dat?" Vraagt Dawn.

"Oh, dat was mijn moede met het nieuws dat ze gaat trouwen met Tony Stark." Zegt Willow.

"Gaat jouw moeder met Iron Man trouwen?" Vraagt Xander vol verbazing.

"Helaas wel." Zegt Willlow.

"Waarom vind je dat niet zo leuk?" Vraagt Rose.

"Ik wil gewoon geen stiefvader." Zegt Willow

"Kunnen we nu weer verder gaan over waar jullie Buffy hebben gevonden of word dat te moeilijk?" Vraagt Anna.

"Daar heeft u gelijk in mevrouw Summers." Zegt Willow.

"We hebben Buffy in een graf gevonden op een kerkhof in Bristol" Zegt Xander.

"Je bedoelt op een graf." Zegt Thor.

"Was het maar zo." Zegt Willow.

"Hoe bedoel je was het maar zo!" Roept Anna in paniek terwijl ze uit haar stoel omhoog schiet

"Rustig, honnepon, rustig." Zegt Thor met een kalmerende toon terwijl hi Anna bij haar pols beet pakt en haar terug de stoel in trekt.

"Nou, Buffy was dus dood gegaan toen ze verdween, alleen…" Zegt Rose die niet zo goed weet hoe ze tegen haar ouders kan zeggen dat op Buffy's graf in Bristol stond dat ze in de tijd dat hun nog in het weeshuis zaten, terwijl dat onmogelijk is, want toen was ze nog niet eens geboren.

"Alleen wat?" Vraagt Thor terwijl hij Anna weer terug in de stoel duwt, omdat ze anders alleen maar bozer wordt in plaats van dat ze kalmeert.

"Wat Rose wil zeggen is dat op Buffy's grafsteen stond dat ze in het jaar 2014 gestorven is, maar dat is onmogelijk en daardoor kon ze het dus niet goed uitleggen. Denk ik, het kan namelijk ook zijn dat ze het niet goed kan uitleggen, omdat jullie haar ouders zijn." Zegt Xander.

"Wel verhip, we hebben Buffy naar onze dochter Buffy vernoemd." Zegt Thor en meteen kijkt iedereen hem verbaasd aan.

"Lieve schat, wat bedoel je daarmee?" Vraagt Anna die eindelijk gekalmeerd is.

"Nou, je herinnerd je toch nog wel de baas van de weeshuis in Bristol die dood is gegaan aan het einde van het spel." Zegt Thor.

"Ja, hoezo?" Vraagt Anna.

"Nou zij zag er nu ik er zo over nadenk precies zo uit als onze dochter Buffy." Zegt Thor.

"Ehh… ja, denk ik." Zegt Anna twijfelachtig.

"En we hadden Buffy naar haar vernoemd, die toevallig ook met haar achternaam Summers heette." Zegt Thor.

"Oh." Zegt Anna die nu begrijpt, dat de baas van het weeshuis in Bristol in het jaar 2014, die zelfde Buffy is als hun dochter.

"Waar hebben jullie het over?" Vraagt Xander die het hele gesprek van Thor en Anna gevolgd heeft.

"Oh, nou we hadden het over de baas van het weeshuis in Bristol die in 2014 gestorven is en toevallig heette ze ook Buffy Summers. We wisten alleen niet haar tweede naam en we zijn er achter gekomen dat we dus onze dochter naar onze dochter vernoemd hebben." Zegt Anna.

"Dus je bedoelt dat je Buffy naar Buffy vernoemd hebben die in 2014 voor jullie in het weeshuis in Bristol gezorgd heeft?" Zegt Willow.

"Ja, dat bedoel ik." Zegt Anna.

"Maar hoe komt ze dan in het jaar 2014 als ze toen nog niet eens geboren was?" Vraagt Dawn.

"Dat weten dus niet." Zegt Xander.

Tingggggggggggg, donggggggggggg.

"Ik ga wel de deur open doen!" Roept Rose die naar de deur toe rent.

Rose doet de deur open en zegt: "Hallo."

Aan de andere kant van de deuropening staat een man met een vlinderdas.

"Hallo, ik ben de Doctor. Mag ik binnen komen?" Vraagt de Doctor.

"Oké…" Zegt Rose die een paar stappen naar links doet zodat de Doctor naar binnen kan komen.

De Doctor loopt de woonkamer binnen terwijl Rose de voordeur dicht doet.

"Hé, Thor, Anna, Alexander, Willow, Dawn en Rose die nu nog in de gang is." Zegt de doctor.

"Wie bent u en hoe kent u onze naam?" Vraagt Xander.

"Dat heb ik ergens gelezen en ik ben de Doctor." Zegt de Doctor.

"Erg grappig, maar wilt u nu alstublieft zeggen wat u echte naam is?" Vraagt Willow terwijl Rose de woonkamer binnen komt.

"Noem me maar gewoon de Doctor." Zegt de Doctor.

"Hé, jij bent die man die zei: 'Het spijt me van je dochter.' En daarna ging je weg met een oude politie telefooncel." Zegt Thor.

"Ja, dat ben ik." Zegt de Doctor.

"Dus jij wist toen al dat, die Buffy onze dochter zou worden." Zegt Anna.

"Ja." Zegt de Doctor.

"Weet jij dan ook hoe ze in dat jaar terecht is gekomen?" Vraagt Dawn.

"Ja, dat weet ik." Zegt de Doctor, terwijl hij achter zijn oor krabt.

"En ga je ons nog vertellen hoe ze daar is gekomen?" Vraagt Anna.

"Toen ze op een kerkhof was werd ze aangeraakt door een huilende engel en kwam ze in het jaar 2013." Zegt de Doctor.

"Wat is een huilende engel?" Vraagt Dawn.

"Oh, dat is een van de oudste soort in het universum dat je op de vriendelijkste manier vermoord." Zegt de Doctor.

"Hoe vermoorden ze je?" Vraagt Dawn in paniek.

"Eigenlijk vermoorden ze je niet, maar ze raken je aan waardoor je dan op een andere plek in het verleden beland en dan leven ze van de energie die, die persoon achterlaat." Zegt de Doctor.

"Goed, Doctor waarvoor bent u hier eigenlijk gekomen?" Vraagt Willow.

"Oh, ja ik wil met Buffy een onderzoek doen in Bristol, omdat er een vreemde energie is die kwam toen Buffy verdween en ik wil dus weten of ik toestemming heb om met haar op onderzoek te gaan." Zegt de Doctor.

"Ja, natuurlijk mag dat." Zegt Thor.

"Maar dan ga ik wel mee met jullie." Zegt Xander, terwijl hij van zijn stoel af komt en naar de Doctor toe loopt.

"Oké, wanneer zou ze ook al weer wakker worden?" Vraagt de Doctor.

"Morgen avond." Zegt Xander.

"Kan kun je me beter, maar gaan volgen als je niet wilt wachten." Zegt de Doctor.

"Hoezo?" Vraagt Xander.

"Met de tardis kan ik door ruimte en tijd reizen." Zegt de Doctor.

"Maar dat is onmogelijk." Zegt Xander.

"Als vampiers, demonen en stambeelden die mensen naar het verleden kunnen sturen door ze aan te raken bestaan, dan bestaan machines die levend zijn en door ruimte tijd kunnen reizen ook." Zegt de doctor terwijl hij de tardis binnen en Xander hem volgt.

Xander liep vol verbazing de tardis in terwijl hij zegt: "De binnenkant is groter dan de buitenkant."

De Doctor duwt een hendel omlaag en meteen sluiten de deuren van de tardis.

"Waar woon je?" Vraagt de Doctor.

"Ik woon in Sunnydale." Zegt Xander.

"Oké, dat was alles wat ik hoefde te weten." Zegt de Doctor.

"Dus je hoeft niet te weten in welke straat ik woon of wat mijn adres is?" Vraagt Xander.

"Nee, ik was alleen vergeten in welke stad je woonden." Zegt de Doctor.

De Doctor drukt op een paar knoppen en duwt daarna een andere hendel omlaag.

Xander en de Doctor huren daarna het geluid dat je ook altijd hoort als je met een sleutel langs een piano snaar gaat.

**Auteurs notitie: Ik ga dus niet meer in de tegenwoordige tijd typen.**


	9. hoofdstuk 8

**Hoofdstuk 8: De vloek.**

Toen het geluid van de Tardis was opgehouden vroeg Xander: "Wat was dat?"

"Dat was het geluid wat de Tardis altijd maakt als ze ergens heen reist." Zei de Doctor.

"Waar zijn we dan?" Vroeg Xander.

"We zijn in jullie woonkamer." Zei de Doctor die een hendel omhoog deed zodat de deuren van de tardis open gingen en je de woonkamer van Buffy en Xander kon zien.

Xander en de Doctor liepen de Tardis uit.

"Hoe kan het dat het nu al donker is?" Vroeg Xander.

"Het is ook een ruimteschip die door ruimte en tijd kan reizen." Zei de Doctor een beetje geïrriteerd over het feit dat Xander het maar niet wou geloven dat de Tardis door ruimte en tijd kan reizen.

"Volg me maar naar onze slaapkamer." Zei Xander.

Toen liepen Xander en de Doctor naar Buffy en Xander' s kamer toe.

Xander deed de deur open en liet de Doctor de kamer in.

Door het krakende geluid van de deur die open ging werd Buffy wakker en vroeg: "Wie is daar?"

"Hoi, Buffy ik ben het Xander en een of andere Doctor die niet wil zeggen wat zijn naam is." Zei Xander.

"Huh, maar jij bent toch nog niet geboren?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Buffy je hebt een week lang geslapen. Het was vast een droom" Zei Xander.

"Je hebt vast wel gelijk." Zei Buffy.

"Hé, Buffy wil je wat kleren aandoen die jij ook gebruikt tijdens alle daagse dingen die jij doet, maar dan moet je wel opschieten, want we gaan een onderzoek doen naar een bepaalde vreemde energie die je in Bristol kunt vinden die je nergens anders kunt vinden." Zei de Doctor.

"Oké." Zei Buffy die met haar handen gebaarden dat ze de kamer uit moesten.

Een paar minuten later was Buffy klaar met omkleden en kwam ze de slaapkamer uit.

"Zullen we vertrekken?" Vroeg de Doctor.

"Ja, alleen deze keer niet in je tar-dinges." Zei Xander.

"Ten eerste heet ze de Tardis en ten tweede met de Tardis reizen we wel sneller." Zei de Doctor die geïrriteerd was over het feit dat Xander de Tardis, tar-dinges had genoemd.

"Laten we nou gewoon het snelste vervoermiddel nemen, in plaats van een paar minuten later komen zodat de gene die verantwoordelijk is voor de vreemde energie te ontlopen." Zei Buffy.

"Oké, maar de volgende keer gaan we gewoon met de auto." Zei Xander.

Het drietal ging de Tardis in.

De Doctor deed een paar hendels omlaag en drukte op een paar knoppen, waardoor de Tardis vertrok terwijl zij haar vertrouwde geluidje maakte wat overal hoop bracht.

Na een halve minuut stapte het drietal uit de Tardis.

In de kamer waar ze in stonden rook het naar verrottend hout en de kamer zat ook onder het stof en spinnenwebben.

"Waarom zijn we in het oude weeshuis in Bristol dat al sinds 2014 onbewoond is?" Vroeg Xander.

"In dit gebouw is de vreemde energie het sterkst." Zei de Doctor, terwijl hij met zijn sonische schroevendraaier de plek waar de vreemde energie het krachtigst is, waar waarschijnlijk ook de bron van de energie is.

"Dit gebouw kwam in mijn droom voor. Is dat niet vreemd?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Je ouders hebben je over dit gebouw vast wel veel verteld, want zij hebben hier een tijdje gewoond." Zei Xander.

"Je hebt vast wel gelijk." Zei Buffy.

"We kunnen ons het beste splitsen." Zei de Doctor.

"Oké, Xander jij doet de zolder. Doctor jij doet de tweede verdieping en ik doe wel de begane grond." Zei Buffy.

"Waarom mag ik niet de zolder?" Vroeg de Doctor.

"Xander heeft maar 1 oog en kan daardoor minder goed zien, dus doet hij er net zolang over om de zolder te onderzoeken als wij die een van de 2 verdiepingen doen." Zei Buffy.

Toen splitste het drietal zich op en ging iedereen de verdieping die hun was toegewezen onderzoeken.

Na een half uur zag Buffy iets glinsteren.

Buffy liep naar plek waar de glinstering vandaan kwam en zag dat het afkomstig was van een doosje die versierd is met gouden kronkelende lijnen.

Buffy opende het kistje en vond een brief met symbolen, wat waarschijnlijk letters of zinnen van een taal zijn die Buffy niet kent.

Buffy bleef nog een tijdje naar de brief staren toen de symbolen in eens in zinnen veranderden.

Nadat alle symbolen in zinnen waren veranderd stond er op de brief: _Beste stervelingen, ik koning Bor heb deze stad uit wraak vervloekt, omdat een stel kinderen en een paar volwassenen mijn eerste manier om wraak te nemen ineen rivier gegooid hebben. Daarvoor is iedereen die in deze stad geweest is vervloekt. De vloek is dat iedereen die 30 jaar of jonger is niet ouder dan 30 kan worden en de gene die al ouder zijn dan 30 hebben geluk, want daar heeft de vloek geen effect op._

"Jongens dit willen jullie wel eens zien!" Roept Buffy.

Een paar minuten later waren de Doctor en Xander in de zelfde kamer als Buffy.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg Xander.

"Ik heb een brief gevonden waar eerst symbolen op stonden en toen veranderden de symbolen in zinnen en op de brief staat iets over een vloek." Zei Buffy.

"Laat mij de brief en het doosje eens zien." Zei de Doctor.

"Oké." Zei Buffy die ondertussen de doos en de brief aan de Doctor overhandigde.

De Doctor pakte zijn sonische schroevendraaier en scande daarmee de doos en de brief.

"Dit is dus de bron van de vreemde energie." Zei de Doctor.

"Ik moet even een telefoontje plegen." Zei Xander die naar de plek waar de Tardis stond liep en het mobiele nummer van Willow in zijn mobiel invoerde.

"Hallo, Willow met Xander. Weet je nog dat je geen pijn leed toen je Buffy tot leven bracht in Bristol." Zei Xander.

"Ja". Zei Willow.

"Deze stad schijnt vervloekt te zijn en iedereen die 30 of jonger is kan daardoor niet meer ouder worden, zodra je in de stad bent." Zei Xander.

"Maar dat betekent dat wij ook al vervloekt zijn." Zei Willow.

"Dat klopt en ik denk dat Dawn dat ook is, omdat haar ouders in deze stad een tijdje hebben gewoond en hun dus ook vervloekt zijn." Zei Xander.

"Wacht even dan ga ik het met een spreuk controleren." Zei Willow en na een tijdje was ze weer terug aan de lijn en zei ze: "Xander je hebt gelijk."

"Wat moeten we nu eigenlijk doe?" Vroeg Xander.

"Ik heb geen idee." Zei Willow.

"Oké, dan bespreken we het later." Zei Xander en toen hing hij op.

Toen kwam Buffy de zelfde kamer als Xander binnen en vroeg: "Wie belde je?"

"Ik belde Willow over wat we hadden gevonden in dit gebouw." Zei Xander.

Buffy liep toen naar Xander toe en legde haar armen om Xander' s nek.

Xander deed zijn armen om haar middel, terwijl ze hun ogen dicht deden en hun lippen steeds dichter bij elkaar kwamen.

Hun lippen hadden elkaar bijna geraakt en toen kwam de Doctor binnen en Vroeg: "Zullen we weer de Tardis ingaan?" En toen zag de Doctor dat Buffy en Xander geïrriteerd naar hem zaten te staren, omdat ze elkaar hadden, willen, kussen.

"Ik zie jullie wel in de Tardis als jullie klaar zijn met wat jullie aan het doen waren." Zei de Doctor terwijl hij met zijn wijsvinger om hun heen zit te cirkelde en daarna liep hij de Tardis in.

"Laten we thuis maar verder gaan." Zei Buffy.

"Ja, dat lijkt mij een fantastisch plan, voordat hij ons weer gaat storen op zo'n belangrijk moment." Zei Xander die daarna met Buffy ook de tardis in liep.

"Willen jullie met mij gaan reizen of moet ik jullie thuis afzetten?" Vroeg de Doctor.

"Wij willen graag naar huis. Een andere keer gaan we wel met jouw op reis." Zei Buffy.

"Oké." Zei de Doctor teleurgesteld die daarna een hendel omlaag deed en op een paar knoppen drukten waarna je daarna het vertrouwde geluid van de Tardis kon horen.


	10. Epiloog

**Epiloog.**

Toen Willow Buffy weer terug tot leven bracht in het vervloekte stadje Brsitol, wist niemand wat voor effect dat zou hebben op de parallelle universums.

**Ergens in een parallelle universum.**

Om 8 uur s' avonds rende een blond vier jarig meisje in de straat, terwijl ze door haar moeder die het VM virus op level 10 heeft achtervolgd werd.

Ze wou zo ver mogelijk van haar moeder vandaan blijven, want anders zou zij gebeten of gekrabd worden door haar moeder, totdat zij ook het VM virus op level 10 of hoger zou krijgen en daardoor zou ze een onophoudelijke honger krijgen en zou ze misschien wel mensen waar ze om geeft pijn doen.

Het blonde meisje heette Buffy.

Buffy struikelde over haar eigen voeten en toen ze opstond was haar moeder al bijna bij haar in de buurt.

Buffy stond gauw op en ging de hoek om.

Helaas liep de straat doof.

Haar moeder kwam de hoek om en was al bijna bij Buffy.

_Dit was het dan. _Dacht Buffyterwijl ze haar ogen dicht kneep en wachtte op de pijn die dan zou komen als haar moeder haar tanden in Buffy zette, maar in plaats van dat voelde Buffy een paar stevige armen die haar een auto in trok.

Einde.


End file.
